Annabeth's Capture
by Amygoobs
Summary: Annabeth is captured by Kelli the empousai! Percy goes to the Oracle to get a prophecy to save her from Tartarus! Find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone!**

**This is my first fanfiction ever! Please comment to make this story the best it can be! Ill try and update a lot. Enjoy "Annabeth's Capture!**

* * *

Percy's POV

I stared at the waves rolling towards the beach. I thought about how me and Annabeth (my girlfriend) survived Tartarus. Annabeth was lying down on the blanket reading about Greek Architecture. Her golden hair was glowing in the sunlight. "Are you almost finished that book yet?" I asked impatiently. "For the twentieth time today, NO!" Annabeth replied annoyed. "Can't I read a book for ten minutes without you interrupting?" "I don't think that's possible Annabeth" I replied. You're such a seaweed brain sometimes," Annabeth replied with a smirk. "Oh, put the book down," I exclaimed. I grabbed her arm and drug her toward the water. "Don't you dare Percy!" Annabeth yelled. I pulled her into the water and willed us to go down. I was careful to not go too deep. I made an air bubble around us, and Annabeth spluttered. "Seriously Percy?" Annabeth said once she caught her breath. "I was getting annoyed by you ignoring me," I replied with a smirk. "We might as well make the most of it while we're down here." Annabeth said before she kissed me. While we had a little make out session, I realized that it would be dinner time so I willed us to break the surface of the water, and swam back.

Clarisse saw us and demanded an explanation. "You guys need to stop missing dinner." "Sorry, we were a bit…..busy." Annabeth replied blushing beet red. "Um yeah, okay." Clarisse said as she walked away. "She knew what we were doing before," I muttered to Annabeth. "Well duh, seaweed brain!" Annabeth said. Daylight was fading so I kissed Annabeth goodnight, and went to my cabin.

In the morning, I woke up to Annabeth screaming my name. "Annabeth!" I cried, as I grabbed Riptide and ran outside. Annabeth was in the sword fighting arena surrounded by empousai. Their leader was my old enemy Kelli. She tried to bite my head off when I was enrolled at Goode High School. "Annabeth!" I screamed again. She looked at me. I could tell she wanted me to leave but I wasn't about to. "Well, well, well," said a voice behind me. I felt a stabbing pain where my Achilles heel once was. "Percy!" Annabeth screamed as I fell to my knees. Everything was washed in red. "I will not pass out" I muttered. Kelli cackled. "I have been waiting for this Jackson. I've been thinking about how I should kill you. So, I am going to take your precious girlfriend to Tartarus with me. Then I can watch you die inside. After I'll probably kill her." "I won't let you." I said out of breath. "You're in no condition to fight Jackson." Kelli said. That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

Annabeth's POV

"Percy!" I screamed as he passed out. Kelli turned to me. "Let's go to Tartarus again Annabeth. Oh it will be so much fun!" "There's no way I'll be going with you," I snarled. "We shall she about that Annabeth. Grab her," she told the other empousai. "No! Percy!" Annabeth cried. The empousai wrestled with me until I felt like I was about to pass out. "Percy!" I screamed once more before Kelli knocked me unconscious.

Percy's POV

I woke up as I saw Kelli knock Annabeth unconscious. "Annabeth! NO!" Kelli snarled. "Oh Percy. Your beloved is taking a trip to Tartarus with me." And with that Kelli disappeared in a column of fire, including her empousai friends with Annabeth. "No!" I cried. Then I felt myself passing out again. I got up and managed to get to the Big House porch before I passed out.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Well not really. Please comment to help me write the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Im on a role! 2 chapters in one day! Ill try to write a third today. Remember to comment!**

* * *

Chiron POV

I came outside of the Big House and found Percy lying unconscious on the porch. I rushed him inside and tried to get him to wake up. I even splashed him with water after I tried healing him, but the water just repelled off of him and hit me instead. Finally he woke up after Grover sung a healing song on his reed pipes.

Percy POV

Flashback

"Percy!" Annabeth kept screaming. I tried to get to her, but Kelli stabbed me where my Achilles Heel used to be. I was knocked unconscious. I woke up and saw Annabeth scream my name one last time before the empousai erupted in a column of fire taking Annabeth with them.

End of Flashback

"Annabeth!" I screamed as I woke up. Chiron and Grover were staring at me with worried expressions on their faces. "Percy, its ok! Annabeth is in her cabin. It was just a nightmare." Chiron said. "No! Kelli and the other empousai took her to Tartarus! Go look in her cabin if you don't believe me!" I screamed hysterically. Chiron turned to Grover "Make sure Annabeth is in her cabin." "Yes sir," Grover replied as he left the room. "Percy, calm down. I'm sure Annabeth is in her cabin ok?" Chiron reassured Percy. Grover raced into the room. "Chiron, she's gone." Chiron went pale. "Percy, what exactly happened?" I told Chiron about Kelli and how she was going to kill Annabeth once I die. Chiron turned to Grover once more. "Get Percy to go to Rachel." "Yes sir" Grover replied. "Come on Percy." I hauled myself off of the couch and ran out of the Big House to find Rachel.

I found her at the sword fighting arena, where Annabeth disappeared. The memory made my heart ache. "Rachel!" I yelled.

Rachel's POV

"Percy! I sense something happened here with Annabeth. What's wrong?" I called back. Percy came over to me. He told me about Annabeth and how the empousai were in Tartarus with her. "Percy…I'm so sorry." I said. I saw he was about to break down in tears. "Rachel, I need you to give me a prophecy to save her. Suddenly I hunched over like someone hit me in the gut. Then I stood straight up and the Oracle spoke.

_3 shall go north to the land of Rome_

_To find the one who is lost_

_Below the earth you will search_

_To where your heart desires_

I collapsed on the spot. I heard Percy call my name. I sat up groggily. "I'm fine."

Percy's POV

To where your heart desires? Did that mean I would find Annabeth? Below the earth would have to be Tartarus. I couldn't wait a moment longer. "Thanks Rachel, bye." I ran to go get my two friends for my journey. I had to leave now.

* * *

**Do you like my prophecy? Comment please**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a role! Here's Chapter 3! Remember to Comment!**

* * *

Percy's POV

I ran to Zeus's cabin to wake up Thalia. I banged on the door until my knuckles hurt. "Thalia! Wake up!" I screamed at the door. Thalia opened the door and stared at me like I was crazy. "Percy, what in Tartarus is wrong with you!" "Annabeth…Annabeth…Then I once again passed out cold.

In my dream Annabeth was standing in front of Night's Mansion. She looked really scared. I tried to reach her but I couldn't. Kelli was standing in front of her looking victorious. Annabeth tried to look strong but Kelli knew she was scared. "Never thought you would be here again?" Kelli cackled. Annabeth looked like she was about to cry. "Well this is going to be super! To torture you, we are going to let your old enemy play with you. I knew who she was talking about. It was Arachne. Kelli moved to the side, and there she was. Annabeth started to scream, but she was too terrified to. Arachne clicked her pincers in delight. "Oh, and Annabeth?" Kelli said. "Percy is coming to get you, but you will be dead before he can save you. Just thought you should know." Kelli cackled and walked away. Arachne had Annabeth cornered. I screamed her name when I woke up.

Thalia's POV

Why couldn't Percy have collapsed somewhere else? I thought as I drug him to the Big House. He was moaning "Annabeth" over and over. I knew something bad had happened because I haven't seen Annabeth anywhere. When I got Percy to the Big House Chiron met me on the front steps. "This is the second time Percy has collapsed today," Chiron exclaimed. "Bring him in" I drug him in and put him on the couch. "Chiron, Percy said Annabeth, and then he collapsed. What's going on?" I asked. "Annabeth was taken by Kelli the empousai. Percy was watching as it happened. He fell unconscious after Kelli stabbed him where his Achilles Heel used to be. When he woke up he watched Kelli and Annabeth disappear in a column of flames. He has been restless. He just went to see Rachel. She must have given him the prophecy." Chiron explained. Annabeth…I thought. Just then Percy woke up screaming Annabeth's name.

Percy's POV

This is the second time today. I thought as I sat up. Thalia looked at me wanting the news I was going to tell her. "I already know about Annabeth, Chiron told me." Thalia said. I began from there. I told her about Rachel. Then I recited the prophecy:

_3 shall go north to the land of Rome_

_To find the one who is lost_

_Below the earth you will search_

_To where your heart desires_

"Thalia I want you to be one of the quest members." I said to her. Thalia looked at me and nodded. Then Grover came into the room. "Grover I want to to be a quest member too." I knew he was listening before he walked into the room. "I accept" Grover said. "Oh, and one more thing." I said suddenly feeling queasy. I had a dream about her. She's at the Mansion of Night, and Arachne is toying with her." I felt like crying but I had to stay strong. Thalia looked like she wanted to help me, and Grover looked nervous. "Let's go," Thalia said.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I might write one more chapter. Please comment on ideas of where they should start their journey!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im on a role! 4 Chapters today! Ill try to write more tomorrow. I am so sorry i keep forgetting to write the disclaimer. These character DO NOT belong to me.**

* * *

Percy POV

I was sick with worry. Right now Annabeth was in Tartarus facing Arachne. I looked back at the sword fighting arena where she had disappeared in a column of flames. "I will find you," I promised. Then I turned and started to go up Half Blood Hill. Thalia and Grover followed. Thalia came up beside me. "I know you miss her Percy. We will find her." Thalia reassured me. I was starting to have doubts. Who knows how long it will take to get to Tartarus, make it all the way to the mansion of Night and make it out alive. It seemed impossible. "Hang in there Annabeth, we're coming.

Annabeth POV

When Arachne came out from behind Kelli I couldn't breathe. Percy killed her last time we were down here. I was lucky then. Now I was by myself facing her. I only had my knife and my wisdom. I couldn't figure out an escape plan. The only thing I was thinking was to keep her distracted until Percy came. If he came that is. Arachne hissed at me bringing me out of my thought. "This will be so pleasant." I managed to squeak out a few words. "So, how was reforming in Tartarus?" When I said it I wished I hadn't. "I wouldn't talk so confidently. Your puny boyfriend isn't here to save you this time." I gulped. "I can face you without him. How was that trap I made you do?" Arachne lunged for me. I rolled out of the way causing her to smash into the wall. "You wretched girl," Arachne screamed. Then she closed in, pressing me to the wall.

Thalia's POV

We reached the top of the hill. I glanced at Percy. He looked determined yet scared too. "Let's catch a bus to the airport," Percy said. I was surprised. Doesn't he know that my father could blast him out of the sky? I guess he thought cause Zeus's favorite daughter was with him that he would be fine. "Ok," Both me and Grover agreed. We started down toward the bus stop. Luckily the bus just arrived when we got down from the hill. We boarded giving the driver 20 dollars as we passed. We didn't talk the whole time. When we got to the airport Percy started to look queasy. "I'm fine," he said to me as he noticed me staring at him. I looked away and we found a plane to Rome. It didn't take long to take off. Percy was gripping the seat like it was his lifeline. I guess he would do anything if it meant saving Annabeth.

Percy's POV

I hate planes. I kept praying to Zeus not to blast us out of the sky. I could tell Thalia was worried about me. I looked at her and gave her a silent I'm ok. Then the attendant came by. "Hello Perseus Jackson," she said. How did she know my name? Only my closest friends or enemies called me by that. Thalia gave me a panicked look. "Monster." I mouthed to her. I looked back up at the flight attendant. She had a resemblance to… "Percy look out!" Thalia screamed. I uncapped Riptide and held it up to Ms. Dodd's throat. "Hello honey, did you miss me?" she cackled. "No," I said. "Aw that's a shame." She hissed. She lunged at me. I jumped out of the way and turned her to dust with my sword. "Percy, are you okay?" Thalia asked. "I'm fine." I said. I got back in my seat hoping that the Mist covered that little scene. I started to think about Annabeth trying to hold back Arachne. I felt heartsick. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Please comment on what I should write next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! **

**Here is Chapter 5! I hope you like it! Remember to comment! Disclaimer: These characters ARE NOT mine, sadly :(**

* * *

Percy's POV

I wish I hadn't fallen asleep. I dreamed about Annabeth and Arachne again. Arachne was pushing Annabeth deeper into the mansion of Night. She looked terrified. She yelled "Percy!" and I woke up. Thalia was shaking me. "You were having a bad dream," she said. "It was about Annabeth, wasn't it?" "It was that obvious?" I replied with a grimace. "What happened in your dream?" Thalia asked. "Arachne was pushing her deeper into the mansion. We don't have much time." I said. "We better get off of this plane then," Thalia said. The plane had just landed in Rome. We were here.

Thalia's POV

Percy looked more worried by the hour. I figured he'd collapse again if we didn't arrive there soon. I wish Piper was here to see the future in her knife. He might feel a little better. The other flight attendant told us it was time to get off of the plane. We raced out of the cabins and out the door. "So the prophecy said for us to come to Rome. Do we have to go through where me and Annabeth fell last time?" Percy groaned. "I think so but I heard there is a path we can take down there. So we can skip the falling," Thalia replied. "Just great," Percy groaned again. "Well let's find this path," Grover told us.

Percy's POV

I remember going through Rome with Annabeth earlier this year and my heart dropped into my stomach. I saw the restaurant we went to. I remember the conversation we had. Thalia saw my face so I looked away. We walked until we came to the entrance that Annabeth went down when she was looking for the Athena Parthenos. "From what I have heard, Thalia began. We have to go down here, and there should be a newly made staircase from when you and Annabeth fell in." "Just great," I said. We made our descent into the tunnel. It was pitch black. I uncapped Riptide so we could see where we were stepping. Then I saw something that made a shiver go up my spine. Annabeth's Camp Half Blood necklace.

Thalia's POV

I looked at Percy when we found the necklace. He was deathly pale. To lighten the mood I said "Looks like we're on the right track." Percy looked at me and nodded. Then he picked up the necklace and put it around his neck with his own. "Come on." Percy said to us. I could tell Grover was scared. He kept whimpering the whole way down. We came to a clearing with a weaving over a dark canyon. "Annabeth must have made this," I said flabbergasted. Percy nodded again. "Let's cross," he said. We started to walk on the tapestry. It was sturdier than I thought it would be. Once we crossed we went through another dark cavern. There were spider webs everywhere. We finally made it to the spot that Annabeth and Percy fell into Tartarus. Percy gulped. I could tell he was thinking about that day. "Look! There's a staircase!" Grover said. "I guess your assumption was right Thalia." Percy said. Then Percy went on the first step. "I think it's safe!" he said. We started our descent. I only hoped that we would get Annabeth out of here alive.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Well kind've. I'll try to write more later! Comment please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Im on a role for it being a school day :). Thank you Sora Loves Rain for supporting me. Enjoy Chapter 6 of Annabeth's Capture. Disclaimer: These Characters are NOT mine sadly.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I missed Percy terribly. I wished Arachne would give me a short break to sleep, but that didn't seem like an option. She was pushing me deeper into the mansion of Night. I knew we were getting close to the end. I was trying to turn her around so Percy would have an easier time finding me. It wasn't working though. She wouldn't let me past her. Just then an arai appeared. I slashed it to dust with my knife. I suddenly had a agonizing pain where I stabbed Kelli. I hunched over and groaned. Arachne decided that was the time to strike. She lunged for me but I managed to side step out of the way. She hissed and went for me again, but I dived out of the way. Unfortunatly, I landed on my leg that I broke last time, and I gasped in pain. Great, I thought. I reinjured it. I knew I couldn't beat her in combat with my injured leg so I needed to think strategy. "Arachne," I started to ask. How would you like to challenge me to a weaving contest?"

Percy's POV

As we started to go down, a wave of thoughts washed over me. What if Annabeth died before we got there? What if Thalia, Grover, or I would fall off these stairs? They were crooked and they had no handrail. What if I died before I could save her? I pushed all of those thoughts aside. I would find and save her. I would gladly die if it meant saving her. "Let's rest," Thalia said, interrupting my thoughts. "Sure." I agreed. I sat down, and closed my eyes.

Thalia's POV

Percy was distraught. I could tell. I looked at Annabeth's necklace around his neck and sighed. He really missed her. I knew he would sacrifice himself if it meant saving her. That's what scared me. He muttered "Annabeth, No!" That shook me out of my thoughts. I looked over at Grover who was moaning "food" I grinned. Percy woke up screaming Annabeth's name again. "What is it now?" I asked him. "Annabeth reinjured her leg, and she challenged Arachne to a weaving contest." "What!" I shrieked. "She knows that she will lose!" "Thalia," Percy said, his eyes wide. "She is trying to buy us some time. It's her last defense." I went pale. "We better hurry." I said. Percy nodded. "Get up Grover!" he said. Grover woke up with a last moan of "food" "Grover!" I yelled. "What?" he said. "I was having a good dream!" "Get up! Annabeth doesn't have much time!" I screamed at him. He stood straight up and started going down the stairs again. Percy looked down the pit, and continued down. I followed him, thinking about Annabeth again. (Which wasn't uncommon right now.) Percy stopped suddenly. "Duck!" he screamed.

Percy's POV

I heard whispering. My deepest fears were being whispered to me. First, about Annabeth dying. Next, was about Camp Half Blood going up in flames. Then it was all my friends and family dying. I just about jumped off of the stairs. Then I realized that they wanted me to. I looked down and saw the river of misery. We were close to the mansion of night. That lifted my spirits. Before I could tell them, a telkhine came out of nowhere and lunged for me. I yelled "Duck". Thalia ducked and looked at me like I was crazy, until she saw the telkhine that is. She tapped her bracelet and it turned into Aegis. Grover brought out his reed pipes. Then I uncapped Riptide. Then we charged. I slashed the Telkhine and it turned to dust. Three more came our way. I slashed one after the other, but more kept coming until we were surrounded. Me, Thalia, and Grover pressed together, holding our weapons. The telkhine snarled at me. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Tell your friends to drop your weapons, or we will send word to our mistress Kelli to destroy your girlfriend."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Comment Please! Ill try to do 2 more chapters tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I want to thank Sora Loves Rain again for her support. I hope you enjoy Chapter 7!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Arachne hissed with laughter. "You will never beat me! Even if you have the blessing of Athena! I beat her myself!" she taunted. "Still boasting?" I asked. "I thought being turned into a spider would make you learn." "Shut up!" Arachne hissed. "Athena turned me into a spider so she could cover up how I won!" "Uh huh" I said, clearly unimpressed. "So, about the weaving contest. Are you in or out?" I asked. "I'll do it. Beating Athena's favorite daughter will be pleasant." Arachne said. "If I win, you leave me alone while I escape. If you win…" I began. "I get to kill you, and your friends." Arachne hissed. She can't! I thought. But Percy is in Tartarus, I can sense it. If I can just keep her stalled… "I accept to the terms," I finally said. Luckily she didn't get me to swear on the Styx. "So, about the thread?" I said. "Oh yes, here," she said throwing me a clump of webbing. I gulped and thought about what I should make. Then I thought of the perfect one.

Percy's POV

I didn't even have to ask Thalia and Grover to drop their weapons. They did instantly. I dropped mine too. "Very good. Now come! Our mistress will be most pleased that we have captured you." said the telkhine that was grabbing our weapons. I wasn't worried at all. Riptide would return to my pocket. Then I would have a plan. "Why wouldn't you want us to go through Tartarus alone?" Thalia asked. "Because, our mistress isn't stupid! She knows that you will find the mansion with his help!" one of them said, pointing at me. I had a decision to make. Either I surrender, or I kill them all as soon as Riptide returns. No. I thought. Then Annabeth would be dead. "Take us to Kelli," I finally said.

Thalia's POV

I wasn't surprised. I knew Percy would say that. I would've done the same thing. I waited for Percy to bring out Riptide and kill them all. I met his eyes, "wait" they said. We started walking. The telkhine with our weapons was walking right beside me. I saw Riptide wasn't in the stack. Percy had it. I looked at him once more. His eyes said "Now". I grabbed Aegis and my sword, running the telkhine holding my weapons through. I started slashing back and forth, killing every telkhine in sight. Suddenly, one telkhine said "freeze! Or Percy Jackson dies."

Percy's POV

It was a stupid move. I went for the telkhine who threatened me the first time, but another behind me grabbed a sword from his belt and put it up to my neck, stopping me from killing it. "Freeze! Or Percy Jackson dies." He said. Thalia stared at me in horror. Grover looked like he was about to pass out. "Go!" I screamed. "Save Annabeth! Don't worry about me!" Thalia shook her head. "She would never forgive us Percy." Thalia said. While the telkhines were distracted, I made a desperate move and plunged my sword into the telkhine behind me. He disintegrated instantly. I started slashing, angrier than ever. Killing every telkhine in sight. "Percy," Thalia said softly. "There all gone." I looked around and dropped Riptide. The last thing I saw was Thalia calling my name before I blacked out.

* * *

**Percy blacked out again! Im evil arent I? lol. Please comment!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you guys like it! Ive been busy so I havent been writing. EnjoY!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I chose the scene when me and Percy first met. I got to work. Turns out weaving came naturally to me. At one point I saw my vision go gray. I realized Athena was giving me her blessing. When that happened I sped up. Soon I was halfway done. I looked over at Arachne. Hers was of Poseidon making fun of Athena. Typical, I thought. I started weaving again. Then Arachne let out a frustrated hiss. I jumped. I looked over at hers again. She had messed up! I might win after all, I thought. With a smile I started weaving again. Suddenly Athena`s voice was in my head. She told me to use certain colors, where to blend them, and having me fix them. Thank you! I prayed to her.

Percy`s POV

Flashback

Percy! Annabeth screamed to me. I tried to reach her as she was swallowed in flames. Then my dream shifted. I saw Annabeth, doing a tapestry of when we first met. She was showered in a silvery light. Athena`s blessing, I thought. Then I woke up.

End of Flashback

I looked up and saw Thalia and Grover still sleeping. I got up on my feet, and went over to wake them up. Thalia slapped me in the face when I tried to wake her. Grover just mumbled "foooood" and sat up. "Guys come on, we don't have much time." I said. "Fine" Thalia grumbled, wiping the sleep from her eyes. I could hear the River Lethe in the distance. "We're almost off these stairs" I said. I could see the floor of Tartarus. I ran down the stairs, determined to get to the mansion of Night. Thalia and Grover followed me. I reached the bottom step when an arai jumped out from behind a boulder. Thalia slashed it to dust with her sword, but immediately hunched over. "What was the curse?" I asked. She looked up at me. "I got a curse from when me and Luke had met a guy who was cursed by Apollo. He died in the fire. I feel like I'm being burned alive right now." I gave her an ambrosia square. "Thanks." She said. I turned around and started walking again.

Thalia POV

We were almost at the mansion of Night! I was so excited! Percy looked like he was ready to leap for joy. Monsters were attacking us from every direction. I guess having a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Zeus didn't help our case. "Look!" Percy exclaimed. "I see the mansion of Night!" He started running toward a house in the distance. Me and Grover followed him. The closer we got the more worried I got. What if Annabeth was killed before we could reach her? Percy spun around and motioned for us to be quiet. We had arrived at the mansion of Night.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! Ill try to write one more chapter tonight. Please comment!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is my longest chapter yet! Thank you guys for your support. Enjoy Chapter 9!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I was ¾ of the way finished my tapestry. I looked up as I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I saw Percy looking at me with a mix of joy, relief, and worry etched on his face. I sent a silent look to get out of sight. He got it and disappeared. Just then Arachne finished her tapestry. She looked at mine and snarled. "How sweet" she said. I didn't look at her. I looked down and started weaving again. 20 minutes later, I was done. Arachne brought out a empousai to judge. She looked at both of them. "I choose.." she began, but she was cut off when Percy, Thalia, and Grover burst through the door. Other empousai snarled and went for them, but Percy and Thalia fended them off, slashing them to bits. Then I watched in horror as Kelli appeared behind Percy and grabbed him in a choke hold.

Percy's POV

As Kelli had me in a choke hold I had a million thoughts running through my head. The top one was "Get Out Of Here Guys!" but I couldn't say anything. The more I struggled the tighter Kelli's grip got. As I looked at Annabeth to give her a silent "Go!" I watched Arachne lunge for her, knocking Annabeth to the ground. She fell unconscious, as her head hit the floor. I concentrated on getting the river Lethe to respond to me, but nothing was happening. I looked at Thalia and mouthed "Leave me here!" She shook her head and charged. Kelli dodged out of the way, taking me to the ground with her. I got up and uncapped Riptide. Instead of killing Kelli I ran to Annabeth. Arachne was standing over her in triumph. I tried to stab her but she just grabbed my sword and threw it across the room. It wasn't in pen form so it wasn't going to come back to me. I thought of ways to dodge past Arachne, but I wasn't as good at planning as Annabeth. What the heck, I thought. I charged under Arachne and lunged for my sword. Arachne was so surprised that she didn't lunge at me as I grabbed the sword. I ran towards Arachne and jumped on her back. She fell down as I held my sword to her throat. She hissed at me as I got ready to kill her. Before I could, Kelli jumped onto Arachne and took me to the ground. I swung my sword wildly trying to kill her. She just cackled and advanced toward me.

Thalia's POV

Every time I killed a monster more just kept coming. I was getting tired of throwing my sword around. I looked at Grover, who was busy on his reed pipes, trying to grow trees around the monsters. Then I looked at Percy. He was trying to kill Kelli, but he was losing. She was advancing like she was savouring the moment. I wanted to go help him, but I had my hands full already. Annabeth was stirring, but she was still pretty much out of it. She wouldn't be able to help any time soon. As I killed the last one I tried to run to Annabeth, because I knew Percy would never forgive me if I checked on him first, but a stupid arai got in my way. I stabbed it and immediately felt pain in my stomach. I killed most monsters there so it could've been any of them. "Annabeth. Annabeth." I said to her, trying to wake her up. "Thalia?" she replied weakly. "Yes, it's me. You need to wake up now." I said to her. She got up and looked around. As soon as she saw Percy battling Kelli she shot up, grabbed her knife, and ran towards them.

Annabeth's POV

As I ran to help Percy, I saw Kelli make a swipe at him. She got his shoulder and he gasped in pain. I yelled "For Athena!" and swiped at her with my knife. She intercepted it and pushed me to the ground. She grabbed my knife and raised it preparing to kill me. I saw Percy get up and try to stop her but she anticipated it. She took my knife and plunged it into his stomach. I screamed and ran over to him. He fell to the ground, trying to cling to life. "Percy!" I screamed.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Im so mean arent I? I just had to do something like this. Will Percy survive? Comment please! Ill try to write more later! **


	10. Chapter 10

**This is my last chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Percy! Come on get up!" I said as I pulled out my knife. She…She killed him with my knife! No, she didn't kill him. He's not dead. "Percy come on!" I begged him. He just stayed limp. Thalia came over and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Apollo owes me a favor. One minute." Thalia said as she took out a phone that was glowing bright yellow. She pressed a button and in a flash Apollo was standing in front of us. "What is it you need Thalia?" Apollo asked. "Percy's dying. Can you help him?" I said. Apollo looked like he suddenly realized Percy was on the ground. "Of course. God of medicine at your service." Apollo replied. He kneeled down, took out a kit, and bandaged up the wound. Then he muttered a few incantations and Percy gasped. Color was returning to his face. I tackled him in a hug. "Can't breathe!" he choked out. "Sorry" I said.

Percy POV

I thought I was dead. When I saw Apollo standing there I grinned. "Thanks Lord Apollo." I said. "You're welcome kid. See you around Thalia," Apollo said, as he disappeared in a flash of golden light. Annabeth was grinning like crazy at everyone. "Let's go home" I said. I got up and Annabeth helped me walk. Luckily I had Blackjack to take us home. I whistled to him and in seconds he was ready for us to get on. We went back to Camp Half Blood. I was so relived. I hoped this would be the only time something like this would happen, but being a demigod probably not. I looked at Annabeth as we soared through the clouds.

* * *

**Please comment and please read my authors note!**


	11. Authors Note

I want to say a special thanks to Sora Loves Rain for her support. I thank everyone else who has read and enjoyed it. Please read my next book "The Return of Gaea." Ill be posting it tomorrow. Its after the blood of Olympus. I hope you enjoyed "Annabeth's Capture!"


End file.
